In shared-computing environments, it can be difficult to determine ownership or association of resources with an individual user when new resources are added to the environment. This is particularly true of physical resources as they interact with a computing environment that is shared by multiple users, even when the environment is logically partitioned between the users (e.g., via separate user accounts). This is also true in cases where a single computing environment is shared by multiple users (e.g., on the same user account).